Trust Reigns
by Never must be forever
Summary: Brenna has grown up in the wild of Narnia, hearing stories of times passed. But when Prince Caspian arrives to help reclaim Narnia, her heart and trust will be tested. Caspian/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Great Lion padded soundlessly through the woods. In his mouth he carried a small bundle. The woods opened out into a small clearing. At the base of one of the trees was a door, it was to this door that the lion directed. He laid the bundle down in front of this door. It was a child. He lifted a paw and knocked on the door. He placed his paw back on the ground and looked at the child. 'Good luck Brenna.' He murmured, breathing on her, before melting back into the woods.

There was a commotion as voices could be heard from inside the tree. 'I don't think you should open it.' One said.  
'Why is that Nikabrik?' A second asked.  
'It could be a trap.' The one called Nikabrik replied.  
'Telmarines do not venture into the woods.' A new voice chipped in.  
'I still don't think we should open it.' Nikabrik grumbled.  
The other two speakers sighed, as the door creaked open. 'Oh my!' The third speaker, who turned out to be a badger exclaimed.  
'What is it Trufflehunter?' The second speaker asked.  
'It's a baby. A human baby.' Trufflehunter replied.  
'What?' Nikabrik and the other speaker. who were both dwarves, almost yelled.  
'Kill it!' Nikabrik ordered.  
'No!' Trufflehunter said. 'For it is not a Telmarine child, and look at the blanket, the print of a lion's paw.'  
'So?' The second dwarf asked.  
'So, Trumpkin, this child has the blessing of the lion, we must take it in.'  
'We cannot do that.' Nikabrik argued.  
'Yet we must.' Trufflehunter replied. 'We can raise it in the Narnian ways.'  
'We can't keep calling it "The Child".' Trumpkin pointed out. 'It must have a name.'  
'She has a name.' Trufflehunter replied simply. 'Look, on the blanket, under the paw print. Brenna.' Trumpkin and Nikabrik also looked and agreed with Trufflehunter. Trufflehunter picked Brenna up and carried her into the hollow. The two dwarves followed, shutting the door behind them.

Over the years Brenna grew into a beautiful young woman, with dark brown hair that she kept in either a ponytail or a plait. She had tanned skin from growing up in the wild, and sparkling green eyes that shone when she was happy. She was carefree and happy in her life in the wild. Trufflehunter taught her which plants and berries were edible. Trumpkin taught her how to shoot and Nikabrik, how to handle a sword.  
The other Narnians accepted her and even taught her things. The centaurs, about the constellations, star-gazing and more about sword fighting. With the fauns she learnt how to play the flute, how to dance and sing. And everyone was eager to tell her the stories of Narnia and the Golden Age. Brenna listened intently, for she was a curious and adventurous girl. Something which often got her into trouble.

* * *

**Please review. I hope you enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to those lovely people who have reviewed. I hope you are enjoying this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

18 year old Brenna sat in the trees above the clearing where she lived with Trufflehunter, Trumpkin and Nikabrik. It was night and she was watching two distinct planets. Tarva and Alambil. The Lord of Victory and the Lady of Peace. She was unsure of what this meant, she was no centaur, but she knew it meant something. A cool breeze swept through the clearing, blowing Brenna's hair back from her face. She pulled her handcarved flute from it's pouch in her belt. The fauns had made it for her when she was just 7 years old. It was their way of accepting her as a Narnian. She put the flute to her lips and began to play. The tune that she played reminded her of summer leaves playing in the wind.

'Brenna!' A voice called. It was Trufflehunter. 'Come on.' Brenna sighed and replaced her flute in it's pouch. 'Brenna!' Trufflehunter called again. Brenna jumped down from the tree and landed lightly on the ground in front of Trufflehunter, making him jump. 'Aslan's mane! You need to stop doing thay Brenna.'  
Brenna grinned cheekily. 'Sorry Trufflehunter.' The badger only reached up to her waist, but he gave her a stern look.  
'Come on, I think it's time you were at least inside.' Brenna yawned at that point. 'If not in bed.' Trufflehunter finished.  
'Yes dad.' Brenna replied.  
'Cheeky.' Trufflehunter reprimanded. Brenna grinned and together they entered the den.

Brenna slept well, until the sound of a horn shattered the night. She grabbed her quiver and raced down into the main part of the den. 'Wait here.' Trufflehunter ordered, as he left. Brenna assumed that Nikabrik and Trumpkin had already gone out. Brenna took a seat at the table, and waited.  
She did not have long to wait. A few minutes after Trufflehunter left, he was back with Nikabrik. Between them they were half-carrying, half-dragging a boy. He looked like a Telmarine and only a year or so older than Brenna. She jumped up from the table and hurried forward to help the badger and dwarf with the boy. Between the three of them they carried him up to Trumpkin's room and laid him on the bed. 'What happened?' Brenna inquired. 'Who's he? And where's Trumpkin?'  
'We'll tell you over a cup of tea.' Trufflehunter replied.

And so, sat around the small table in the den, Trufflehunter and Nikabrik told Brenna how they had heard hoofbeats and gone to investigate. How Trumpkin had gone to delay the Telmarines and that the boy had blown a horn. 'What horn was this?' Brenna questioned. Trufflehunter handed her an ivory horn. 'Isn't this Queen Susan's horn?'  
'Yes.' Trufflehunter replied, rising from the table. 'Brenna could you go bandage the boy's head please. I would like to make some soup.'  
'Ok.' Brenna replied. She got to her feet, and rummaged through a bag, containg bandages and such like, that hung on a hook. She pulled out a clean bandage and filled a bowl with water and got a cloth.  
The boy was still unconcious when she arrived in the room. Brenna carefully wiped blood away from his head wound and quickly wrapped the bandage around his head. Sighing, she got up and left the room.

She went back down into the main part of the den. Nikabrik was still sat at the table, and Trufllehunter was in the kitchen. 'Is there anything I can do?' Brennna asked Trufflehunter.  
'Could you take this to Nikabrik please?' Trufflehunter handed her a plate of bread, which she carried through to the other room.  
Brenna placed the bread down in front of Nikabrik and sat down on the steps. Trufflehunter padded through from the kitchen and began to tidy the den up. 'This bread is so stale.' Nikabrik complained, tearing a piece of with his teeth.  
'Stop complaining.' Brenna sighed.  
Trufflehunter gave them a look which told them to be quiet. 'I'll just get him some soup then.' He said, referring to the boy. 'He should be coming around soon.'  
'Well, I don‟t think I hit him hard enough.' Nikabrik replied.  
'Nikabrik, he's just a boy!' Trufflehunter reminded, returning from the kitchen with the soup.  
'He could help us.' Brenna suggested.'  
He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy!' Nikabrik argued. 'You said you were going to get rid of him.'  
'No, I said I'd take care of him. We can't kill him now.' Trufflehunter replied. 'Brenna's just bandaged his head. It would be like murdering a guest.'  
'Hey, don't bring me into this.' Brenna reprimanded.  
'Oh, and how do you think his friends are treating their guest?' Nikabrik ignored her.  
'Trumpkin knew what he was doing.' Trufflehunter said gently. 'It's not the boys fault.'

Suddenly the boy jumped down from the other stairs, knocking the bowl of soup from Trufflehunter's paws. Nikabrik threw his chair down and drew his sword. The boy grabbed a poker from the fire and Brenna jumped to her feet. 'Stop! Stop!' Trufflehunter ordered, but both Nikabrik and the boy ignored him. Nikabrik swungat the boy with his sword, and the boy blocked. 'Hold it! No,No!' Trufflehunter continued. Brenna rolled her eyes and sat back down.  
'I told you we should've killed him when we had the chance.' Nikabrik spat.  
'You know why we can't!' Trufflehunter replied.  
'If we're taking a vote, I'm with him.' The boy said, something in his voice made Brenna's heart race.  
'We can't let him go! He has seen us!' Nikabrik argued, swinging his sword again and knocking the boy back onto the steps.

'That's enough Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?' Brenna had to stifle a laugh, Nikabrik glared at her. Trufflehunter turned to the boy. 'And you, look what you made me do! I spent half the morning on that soup.' He grumbled, picking up the bowl and padding back to the kitchen. 'And you!' He said to Brenna, causing the boy to look at her for the first time. 'You could of stopped them.'  
'Don't look at me.' Brenna shrugged.  
'Wh-what are you?' The boy asked nervously.  
'You know, it's funny that you would ask that.' Trufflehunter replied. 'You'd think more people would recognize a badger when they saw one.'  
'No, no, I mean, you're Narnians. You‟re supposed to be extinct.' The boy said.  
'Sorry to disappoint you.' Nikabrik said, sitting back down.

Trufflehunter came back with a fresh bowl of soup. 'Here you go. Still hot.' He placed it on the table for the boy.  
'Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?' Nikabrik questioned.  
'I'm not a soldier!' The boy stood up. 'I am Prince Caspian. The tenth.'  
'What are you doing here?' Nikabrik asked.  
'Running away.' Caspian replied. Trufflehunter, Nikabrik and Brenna glanced at each other. 'My uncle has always wanted my throne.' He continued, replacing the poker and staring into the flames of the fire. 'I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own.'  
'Well, that changes things.' Trufflehunter said gently.  
'Yeah. Means we don't have to kill you ourselves.' Nikabrik said harshly.  
'Nikabrik!' Brenna half yelled.  
'You're right.' Caspian started to put his armour on.  
'What are you doing?' Brenna asked.  
At the same time Trufflehunter said, 'Where are you going?'  
'My uncle will not stop until I am dead.' Caspian replied, slinging his sword over his shoulder.  
'Wait, you're meant to save us!' Trufflehunter picked up the horn and cradled it. 'Don't you know what this is?'  
Caspian looked at the horn for a moment longer, before turning and leving the den. Brenna rolled her eyes and turned to Trufflehunter and Nikabrik. 'Three minutes?' Trufflehunter nodded in reply.

* * *

**Please review. xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**You guys said you wanted longer chapters, so here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Trufflehunter, Brenna and Nikabrik followed Caspian for a good way before the young Prince became aware of their presence. Nikabrik tripped on a branch, sending him into Brenna, who in turn was sent sprawling into a bush. The girl glared at the dwarf and picked herself up off the ground, brushing the dust of herself. Caspian had stopped and turned. 'I can hear you.' He stated.  
The girl, dwarf and badger slowly came out from behind the trees. 'I just think we should wait for the kings and queens.' Trufflehunter told him. Caspian carried on walking. 'You can't just go!' Brenna yelled. Caspian ignored her.  
'Fine, go then! See if the others will be as understanding.' Trufflehunter called after him.  
'Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs.' Nikabrik called, beginning to follow Caspian again.  
This comment made Caspian stop in his tracks. 'Minotaurs, they're real?' He asked.  
Brenna, Trufflehunter and Nikabrik caught up to him. 'And very bad tempered.' Trufflehunter confirmed.  
'Not to mention big.' Brenna chipped in.  
'Huge.' Trufflehunter corrected.

Caspian began to walk again. 'What about centaurs? Do they still exist?' He asked.  
'Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do.' Trufflehunter told him.  
'What about Aslan?'  
'Brenna, Nikabrik and Trufflehunter froze, staring at each other for a moment, before turning to look at Caspian. 'How do you know so much about us?' Nikabrik questioned.  
'Stories.' Caspian replied.  
'Stories?' Brenna raised an eyebrow.  
'Wait a minute.' Trufflehunter said. 'Your father told you stories about Narnia?'  
'No, my Proffesor.' Caspian corrected. 'Listen, I am sorry, therse are not the kind of questions you should be asking.' He walked past the trio, Brenna continued after him.  
'Us?' Brenna was amazed. 'You were the one asking questions.

Trufflehunter sniffed the air. Brenna looked back. 'What is it?' Nikabrik asked.  
'Human.' Trufflehunter replied.  
'Us?' Brenna questioned, meaning herself and Caspian.  
'No.' Trufflehunter sounded afraid. 'Them!' The group looked back to see Telmarine soldiers advancing on them. 'Run!' Trufflehunter cried, and they took off, deeper into the woods.  
The soldiers began to fire crossbows at the fleeing group. Brenna and Caspian, being taller than Nikabrik and Trufflehunter, were constantly having to dodge arrows.  
Brenna, Nikabrik and Caspian stopped when they heard Trufflehunter cry out. He had been shot. 'Oh, no!' Nikabrik exclaimed, beginning to run back.  
'Wait!' Caspian called. 'I'll go.' He ran past Nikabrik and Brenna to Trufflehunter. Brenna was beginning to have a new-found respect for the boy.

Caspian reached Trufflehunter's side, who held out the horn to him. 'Take it, go! It's more important than I am!'  
Keeping his eye on the Telmarine soldiers, Caspian grabbed the horn and shoved it into his belt. As the soldiers lined up to take aim at Caspian they began to fall, taken out by an unsee foe, hidden in the foliage. Caspian picked Trufflehunter and hurried him over to Nikabrik. 'Get him out of here!' He ordered, handing the badger over to the dwarf.  
Brenna watched as Caspian drew his sword and turned to face the Telmarines again. He watched in amazement as the remaining Telmarine threw away his crossbow and drew his sword, beginning to slash at the foliage. It wasn't long before this soldier was down, and whatever had been attacking them was heading straight for Caspian.

Brenna grinned silently to hersefl, she knew exactly who it was in the foliage. Suddenly Caspian was knocked back, and had a mouse stading on his chest, pointing a rapier at him. 'Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine.' The mouse panted.  
'You are a mouse.' Caspian stated.  
'Obvious.' Brenna muttered to herself.  
The mouse sighed. 'I was hoping for something a little more original. Pick up your sword.'  
'Uh, no thanks.' Caspian declined.  
'Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man.'  
'Which is why I will live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse.' Caspian told him.  
'I said I wouldn't fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!'  
Trufflehunter finally decided that it was time to step in, before Caspian got killed. 'Reepicheep, stay you balde!' He called out.  
'Trufflehunter.' Reepichepp looked up. 'I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely inturruption.'  
'He doesn't.' Nikabrik said. 'Go ahead.'  
'He's the one who blew the horn.' Trufflehunter gasped out.  
Reepicheep stared down at Caspian. 'What?'  
'Then let him bring it forward.' A new voice joined in. Four centaurs stepped out from the trees. 'This is the reason we have gathered.'

Reepicheep spotted Brenna for the first time. He leapt down off Caspian's chest and bowed. 'Lady Brenna, I apologise, for I had not realised we were in your presence.'  
Brenna laughed and crouched down in front of the mouse. 'That's perfectly alright Reepicheep, for I have been in many battles.' She stood up and turned to the centaurs. 'Greetings Glenstorm, Ironhoof, Suncloud and Rainstone.'  
'Greetings young Brenna.' Glenstorm, Narnian general and father of the other three centaurs, replied.  
Brenna went over to Caspian, who was still laying on the ground, and offered him a hand. 'You alright down there?' She asked, smiling.  
Caspian grasped her hand, and she pulled him up. 'Thanks.' He said.  
'Your welcome.' Brenna replied.  
'Come.' Glenstorm said. 'We must make our way to the council. With that he turned and led everyone away.

Glenstorm led the way through the Shuddering Woods, his son Ironhoof was carrying Trufflehunter. Nikabrik and Reepicheep wandered behind them, along side the other centaurs. Caspian and Brenna brought up the rear, making idle conversation. 'That was brave of you, you know.' Brenna said.  
'What was?' Caspian asked.  
'What you did against the Telmarines, I just stood and watched while you went to rescue Trufflehunter.' Brenna said, looking down at her feet.  
Caspian took her hand gently in his own. 'Bravery had nothing to do with it. My people have persecuted the Narnians for centuries. I intend to change that.' He smiled down at Brenna and squeezed he hand gently. 'So what about you?' He continued. 'You are obviously not a Narnian, but you're not a Telmarine either.'  
'I don't know.' Brenna admitted. 'Trufflehunter says that I was found on his doorstep when I was a baby. But I've been raised in the Narnian ways, and the Narnian's consider me one of them.'

Eventually the conversation steered away from Brenna's life and went onto her fighting abilities. 'I'm a decent shot and fairly good with a sword.' Brenna told Caspian. 'What about you?'  
'Sword, but I can use a crossbow as well.' He replied.  
'I prefer a longbow.' Brenna said.  
'I can tell.' Caspian grinned, indicating the bow and quiver on her back. 'Do you prefer your sword or bow?'  
'It depends.' Brenna replied. 'But I do tend to use my sword more.'

The journey to the council, which was to be held at the Dancing Lawn, took all day. When they arrived they found that almost all the Narnians who were in hiding had come. Each of them eyed Caspian with suspicion, but greeted Brenna as a friend. 'Why do they trust you so much?' Caspian asked.  
'Because I grew up with them. They know I am not a threat.' Brenna replied.  
Glenstorm approached the two. 'It is time.' He stated. Caspian took a deep breath and stpped into the centre of the clearing. Brenna pulled herself up onto the rocks.  
As soon as Caspian stepped into the circle the Narnians began to yell, but it was Nikabrik's voice who really started the meeting. 'All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!' He yelled.  
'I didn't steal anything.' Caspian defended.  
'Didn't steal anything?' Asterius, a minotaur, yelled. 'Shall we list the Telmarines have taken?'  
'Our homes!' Windmane, Glenstorm's wife called.  
'Our freedom.' Came from Brindon, a faun.  
'Our lives. You stole Narnia!' Yelled Ironhoof.  
'You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?' Caspian questioned.  
Nikabrik stepped forward. 'Accountable..., and punishable.'  
Reepicheep leapt forward to defend Caspian. 'Ha! That is rich coming from you dwarf. Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?'  
'And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians.'  
'Then it is lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back.' Trufflehunter countered. 'Or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go against Aslan now?' The was a collective yell from the Narnians at this. 'Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king.'  
'He's a Telmarine, why would we want him as our king?' Nikabrik argued.

'Because I can help you.' Caspian told them. 'Beyond these woods, I am a prince. This transcript was done up by . The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us.' Brenna grinned, he was truly beginning to sound like a leader of Narnians.  
'It is true. Glenstorm stepped forward. 'The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and now here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom.'  
Patterwig, a squirrel, began to chatter. 'Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?'  
Caspian cotinued with his speech. 'Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs, or centaurs. Yet, here you are… in strength in numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined.' He held the horn up. 'Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours.'  
'If you will leads us, then my sons and I offer you our swords.' Glenstorm declared, drawing his sword. The other Narnians drew their weapons and held them out towards Caspian.  
'And we offer you our lives unreservedly.' Reepicheep bowed to Caspian.  
'Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire.' Trufflehunter reminded.  
'If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I am sure they will be here soon.' Caspian declared.

'Miraz is bulding a bridge over the River Rush.' Brenna pointed out. All heads turned towards her. 'There are wagons of weapons there, surely we can take those.'  
'We will need a small raiding party.' Caspian said. 'I'll go, Reepicheep too with your mice, Glenstorm, two wolves, Brindon and another faun, Asterius and Brenna. That is all we will need.' Those named stepped forward. 'Everyone else is to meet us back here in the morning.'  
The group left the clearing swiftly, into the folds of the night. Windmane handed Glenstorm some bags to carry the weapons.

'Why did you want me to come?' Brenna asked.  
'You said you were fairly good with a sword and a bow.' Caspian replied. 'It's time to test your abillities.' Brenna rolled her eyes and they both chuckled.

It only took them a couple of hours to reach the Telmarine's camp. Reepicheep and his mice took out the three guards, while everyone else emptied three wagons, each wagon held weapons for one regiment. As they were emptying the last wagon Brenna had an idea. 'Do you have a carving knife.' She whispered to Brindon, who handed her a thin blade. Brenna grinned and went to the wagon nearest the camp.  
'What are you doing?' Caspian hissed. She ignored him and quickly carved into the wood, You were right to fear the woods. X. She handed the knife back to Brindon, while Caspian rolled his eyes. 'Come on.' He muttered, and the raiding party melted back into the woods.

The group swiftly made their way back to the Dancing Lawn to reunite with the rest of the Narnians. The next morning they began to journey to Alsan's How, a structure build over the Stone Table. It was a good four days walk, but spirits were quite high. The first day of travelling was quiet and uneventful. That night Caspian and Brenna sat together, watching the stars. Brenna had pointed out some of the lesser known constellations. Caspian watched her, a smile on his face. 'How do you know so much?' He asked her.  
She turned to look at him. 'What do you mean?'  
'You know so much about the stars, How?' Caspian continued.  
Brenna blushed and glanced down at her feet. 'The centaurs taught me most of it, other things I have learnt from stories and books.'  
Caspian rose. 'We should get some rest, we've got a long journey ahead of us.'  
Brenna smiled. 'Goodnight Caspian.'  
'Goodnight Brenna.' Caspian smiled, and wandered off to find his own place to sleep. Brenna watched him go, before curling up under her blanket and falling asleep.

* * *

**Please review. xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the long delay. I've been having some problems with my old laptop, but now I've got my new one hopefully it will be quicker to update.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Brenna and Caspian joined Asterius for an early morning scout around. Asterius had headed on a little way ahead, while Brenna and Caspian chatted away together. Suddenly they spotted a boy, dressed in Narnian clothes, sneaking towards Asterius. He had a sword drawn, as if intending to attack. Caspian rushed forward and hit away the boy's sword. The boy hit Caspian across the face with the hilt of his sword. After a few more clashes the boy knocked Caspian's sword out of his hand, but was then disarmed himself when he got his sword stuck in a tree, and Caspian kicked him away. Brenna nocked an arrow and pulled herself up into a tree as Asterius jumped up onto a small hillock, ready to defend Caspian if necessary. Brenna pulled the bow string back to her cheek and aimed at the boy. Caspian was attempting to get the boy's sword out of the tree, and the boy had grabbed a rock from the ground, ready to use it.

Then a girl leapt up from the undergrowth and yelled at the fighters. 'No, stop!' Caspian and the boy looked around at her, before the boy looked towards where Asterius was, and where the other Narnians had appeared from. Brenna kept her bow trained on the boy. He turned back to Caspian, realising who he was. 'Prince Caspian?'  
'Yes, and who are you?' Caspian replied hotly.  
'Peter!' A second female voice rang out as another girl, another boy and Trumpkin ran into the clearing.  
Caspian looked down at the sword in his hand in amazement. 'High King Peter?' Brenna lowered her bow sheepishly.  
'I believe you called.' Peter said.  
' Well, yes, but I thought you'd be older.' Caspian told him.  
'Well, if you like, we can come back in a few years.' Peter suggested, beginning to turn away.  
'No! No, that's alright. You're just… You're not exactly what I expected.' Caspian said, his eyes flickering over the other Kings and Queens.  
'Neither are you.' The other boy, who Brenna guessed was Edmund, said, looking at Asterius.  
'A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes.' Trufflehunter said wisely.  
Reepicheep then bounded forward. 'We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service.'  
The younger of the two girls, Lucy, leaned over to her sister, Susan. 'Oh my gosh, he is so cute.'  
Reepicheep quickly drew his sword. 'Who said that?' He ordered.  
'Sorry.' Lucy apologised sheepishly.  
'Oh, your majesty.' Reepicheep quickly hid his sword. 'With the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia.'  
'Well at least we know some of you can handle a blade.' Peter said, in a stab at Caspian.  
'Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire.'  
'Good.' Peter turned back to Caspian. 'Because we're going to need every sword we can get.'  
'Well then.' Caspian replied. 'You will probably be wanting yours back.' He held out the sword, which Peter took.

Glancing around the clearing Lucy took in all the Narnians. 'Is this all your troops?' She heard her brother ask the Prince.  
'No, we have more at Aslan's How.' Caspian replied.  
'Aslan's How?' Lucy asked.  
'Yes, you don't know of it?' Lucy shook her head. 'Brenna was leading us there'  
'Who's Brenna?' Edmund asked.  
Caspian glanced around as if looking for someone, before looking at a badger. 'Where is she?' He asked.  
The badger raised its eyes to the trees in reply. 'Aslan's mane!' Lucy and her siblings jumped when a female voice came from the leaves above. 'Do you have to give away all my secrets Trufflehunter?'  
Caspian rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Will you please come down?' He suggested.  
'Only because you asked so nicely.' Came the reply. In a shower of leaves a girl dropped down from the trees, landing lightly on her feet. She had dark brown hair that was braided from her face. She was dressed in brown breeches, a red long-sleeved tunic with black jerkin, a green cloak and black boots. At her hip she carried a sword on the left and a dagger on the right. Across her chest and back was strapped a leather quiver full of brown fletched arrows. In her right hand she held a wooden bow. A cocky grin was secured on her face. She was about the same age as Caspian. 'Happy?' She asked him.  
'Yes, thank you.' Caspian replied.

Brenna was walking alone, in the midst of the Narnians, when she heard someone approach. Lucy appeared at her elbow. 'Hello.' The young queen greeted.  
'Greetings, your majesty.' Brenna replied.  
Lucy smiled. 'You can just call me Lucy.' She said. 'Your name's Brenna, isn't it?'  
'Yes, that's me.'  
'You're not a Telmarine. How did you come to be in Narnia?'  
'I've been raised by Trufflehunter, Nikabrik and Trumpkin my whole life.' Brenna replied.  
'How old are you?'  
'Eighteen, and you?'  
'I'm twelve.'  
'Well. Lucy, I have to say that you seem very wise for your age.' Both girls began to laugh.

'Lady Brenna!' Reepicheep approached them. 'Prince Caspian and King Peter require your presence at the head.'  
'Ok Reepicheep. It was nice talking to you Lucy.'  
'Bye.' Lucy called as Brenna jogged away.  
The girl weaved through the Narnians to reach Peter and Caspian. The latter turned to her as she approached. 'You could be heard a mile off.' He joked.  
'I wasn't trying to sneak up on you.' Brenna replied. 'Reepicheep said you wanted me.'  
It was Peter who replied. 'Yes, you know these Narnians better than either of us. What can you tell us about their fighting ability?'  
'Well, the archers are decent enough but many of them have never fought before, and certainly none of them have had to fight on this scale. Those with swords, again they're not bad but most of them have little experience, save for the centaurs and minotaurs. They're the only ones with any real fighting experience.'  
'Have we got a chance of beating the Telmarines?'  
'I don't know.' Brenna admitted.

The Narnians and humans emerged from the woods onto a great plain. Before them rose a great pyramid of stone and grass. 'Aslan's How.' Brenna announced. Lucy gasped in amazement. The group walked from the woods to the How. Centaurs lined the walkway leading down into the underground cavern.  
Caspian and Brenna hung back for a moment as Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy walked forward together.  
The group emerged into a wide underground space. Around them more Narnians were making weapons. 'It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible.' Caspian said.  
'Peter!' Susan called. 'You may want to see this.'

Brenna, Caspian, Peter and Edmund hurried to her side. Peter took a torch from a holder and shone it on the walls, which were adorned with pictures. 'It's us.' Susan pointed out.  
'What is this place?' Lucy asked.  
'You don't know?' Caspian questioned. The siblings shook their heads. Caspian took a torch from its bracket and led them deeper into the How.

* * *

**Please review. **


End file.
